


Jim's A Father Now

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: Jim adopts abuse 8-year-old John Watson. And somehow they become a family.No romantic relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am making no money off of this work. 
> 
> There is another copy of this (with some changes) that results in a romantic relationship between John and Jim. If you would like to take a look at that one it is under the name 'When Love is Ours'.
> 
> If you have decided to read this then please enjoy! Please comment and/or leave kudos if you don't mind.

James “Jim” Moriarty did not like children. They were loud, dirty and more often than not, self-centered little brats. He never planned to have a relationship, let alone have children. But then a little blond haired, blue eyed human ran into him.  
He was just walking along the street, getting some air from the minions when suddenly there was a small body slamming into his legs. The body whimpered and scrambled back, looking at Jim with terrified, tear-filled eyes. Jim was ready to holler for the boy’s parents when the child stood up tall and pronounced “I am very sorry for running into you sir.” As if he did not look like he was going to start sobbing. That’s when Jim noticed them. Blue, black and purple bruises just barely hidden from the world by threadbare shirt sleeves and pants. And the boy was gripping his arm as if it pained him.  
“Wh…” Jim was cut off by a shout.  
“John!” A large burly man followed by a timid lady who was holding a small girl came up. They were obliviously related, the man and boy shared a nose, the boy had the woman’s hair and the little girls face and ears matched the boys. The man grabbed the boy’s, johns, injured arm and shook the boy roughly. John did not make a sound, he did not even twitch.  
Jim felt his anger grow. How could someone treat such a small boy like this, one who was so well behaved (though Jim dreaded the reason behind that.)   
“Daddy!” The little girl shrieked. Her dress looked brand new.  
“Yes, princess?” The man asked, a sickly sweet smile on his face.  
“John ‘eing e’ bad boy again.” The girl said, her words choppy and childish, an innocent look on her face. Though as soon as her father looked away she looked down at the boy smugly.   
The woman set the girl down to give Jim her full attention, the man was still ignoring Jim presence, only making Jim angrier. Jim noted that the girl had to be younger than the boy, their speech patterns showing it. However, the girl was at least twice the boy’s size.   
“I’m sorry for my son,” She glanced at the man who was now shaking the child and hissing something in the little ear. “We just can’t seem to set him right.” The woman gave Jim a small smile, obviously expecting the man to sympathize with her. Jim just barely avoided reaching out and strangling the woman.  
“Yes well, boys will be boys.”  
“Yes, of course, have a good day sir.” And then the family walked away, the father laughing as the little girl continually kicked and punched at the smaller boy.  
Jim watched them walk away and found his mind being taken over by sad blue eyes and sandy blond hair. The boy was absolutely adorable to say the least. And he felt the urge to protect and take care of him. But there was not place in Jim’s life for a child.  
John turned back one last time and their eyes met, before the little one was harshly pulled away. Well then, that decided that.  
Jim pulled out his phone. “Follow them, find out everything and get a medical team on standby at home. He hung up without waiting for an answer before heading to the nearest children’s store.   
He was going to have a guest soon.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has gotten John away from the monsters...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of Jim's Now A Father!! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> This chapter is a bit short, but they will be longer once we get into it.

“John. Wake up sweetheart.” Jim said, leaning over the boy smiling, waiting for the blue eyes to open. The Watsons were now being incriminated for crimes that would leave them in prison for 2 lifetimes at least. The Watson girl was now in a foster home that would hopefully teach her some manners. And Jim had his little boy. The adorable eight-year-old had been adopted into Jim’s family and, when the boy was ready would become John Hamish Moriarty. It certainly had a nice ring to it if you asked Jim.   
The boy shifted before his eyes opened. He gazed at the man above him. Alarm flashed through his eyes but he did not move.   
“Would you like to sit up darling?” Jim asked, shifting back to give the little one room.   
Jim watched as John first moved one extremity after the other in tiny, barely noticeable movements, obviously categorizing his injuries. The boy looked surprised when he realized he did not hurt too badly. Jim fought not to look angry, it would only frighten the boy.   
The poor boy had been unconscious when Jim had gone to confront his parents, knocked out by a hard blow. The blond haired child had been unconscious for the last two days. But the injuries had slowly began to heal.   
Once John had sat up fully Jim settled a tray of light broth and milk before the boy, along with some nutritional supplements. The eight-year-old was only 44 inches tall and 36 pounds. That was 6 inches and 20 pounds less than average. He looked more like a four or five year old.   
John silently began to eat the soup, slowly and carefully, obviously savoring each bite.  
“John.” Jim spoke up once John had finished, the tray now set on the table to be taken away later. “I know that you are hurt and that your family was not…kind to you.” Jim paused as John looked at him sharply. “You parents will never be able to hurt you again John, I will make sure of it.” John’s deep blue eyes bored into Jims brown ones, it was slightly unnerving to see one so small so…serious and observant.  
“You are the man I ran into the other day.” The boy spoke so clearly, like a little gentleman.  
“Yes, that is when I realized something was wrong and decided to get you out. You, if you’re amicable, can stay with me now, as my…ward.” Jim was hesitant to say son, john did not have the best experience with father-son relationships.   
“I see.” The blue eyes went unfocused for a moment before looking Jim dead in the eye “And what shall I do for you in return sir?” The boy asked, his sweet voice unwavering.  
“In return? John you don’t…” He would deal with the sir part later, currently he was floundering, which was unusual for him. But this small child seemed to affect him in ways that were, unusual to say the least.  
“Yes sir. I can cook, clean and garden. And if there is anything I don’t know how to do I am a quick study.” The boy was so straight forward, it was heartbreaking to see a small child so used to being a slave.  
“No John, you do not have to repay me. You don’t have to cook or clean, I have maids for that. All you have to do is get your strength back up, and then we will go from there.” The boy still looked skeptical but nodded tersely, before visibly smothering a yawn.  
“Alright John go ahead and go back to sleep.” The boy’s eyes were closed before he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the third chapter sometime next weekend.


	3. Getting To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is safe now, Jim just needs to convince him of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres ch. 3 please enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am making no money off of this work.

“John it’s time for breakfast!” Jim called down the hallway from the kitchen.  
John had been living with him for a week now and seemed to have settled into the routine well enough. And Jim, well he was utterly in love with the small child. Though Jim had plans for today.  
John shuffled into the room, still slightly skittish though he gave Jim a small, shy smile before settling at the table. Jim placed a plate in front of John, full of nutritious foods, his boy needed them. He then settled himself across from the boy.   
“So John, I was thinking we could go into town today.” The boy’s eyes jumped up before looking back down at his plate.  
“Yes sir.” Jim clenched his fist below the table before letting out a gentle breath. He still could not break john of the habit to call him sir. Not only did it mean John was uncomfortable with him still, Jim was only 24 for god’s sake, and he was nowhere old enough to be called sir. Though Daddy had a nice ring to it he was not going to ask the boy to call him that. He did not want to scare the child away.  
“John.” He spoke softly, but firmly. John’s eyes looked up at him fearful for a moment before he relaxed.  
“Sorry…Jim.” Soft and shy and terrified of rebuttal.  
“It’s alright John, no need to apologize, you’ll figure it out soon.” He smiled at the boy and was gifted with a quick flash of upturned lips and teeth.  
“Once you finish eating go ahead and change and then we will head out alright?”  
“Yes si…Jim” Another set of smiles before the boy ran off, but not before washing his plate and setting it to dry. A sad smile passed Jims lips.   
“Someday, things will be alright John, someday.” Jim murmured as he shuffled off to get ready.  
Jim and John were walking around town, John’s small hand barely gripping at Jim’s pant leg, obviously worried about the response he would get if he gripped even harder. Jim sighed before gently gripping the hand in his own.  
For a moment John tensed up, expecting to yelled at or thrown aside, but instead Jim just held his hand and John gradually relaxed.  
John was very calm at first, looking resolutely forward and not letting anything grab his attention. But Jim watched as John slowly relaxed and began to look around, excitement filling his eyes.  
Jim led them into their first stop of the day, a toy store. John currently only had some books and a few toys that Jim had some of his minions bring, but he wanted John to pick something out. They wandered in and John’s eyes instantly brightened at all the colorful toys, though Jim noticed the way his face went a little sad. Jim frowned but told John to go ahead and wander. John looked at him quizzically, before his face hardened and almost looked betrayed for a moment before he went ahead and systematically went up and down each aisle. Jim was confused, what did that look mean.   
John walked the aisles slowly, with an odd deliberation, but he did not look at the toys, he looked straight ahead. Jim followed him for the first three aisles before getting fed up.  
“John!” He snapped. The boy jumped making Jim feel guilty, but Jim was trying to do something nice, why did the boy act like this was a betrayal.   
The boy turned to him slowly, fear evident in his eyes. Jim took a deep breath before kneeling before the blond.  
“John, why don’t you look at the toys, I want you to pick something out.” Jim said gently.  
The boy’s face went cold and he shook his head before lowering not only his eyes but his entire face. Jim frowned. What was wrong with the boy? It was just toy….oh.   
Dammit Jim what is wrong with you! The man thought to himself. Of course, the boy probably never had a toy in his life. And from what he understood of the boys parents they often denied John the smallest pleasures. Jim would not be surprised if they had offered something to the child before snatching it away, laughing at the heartbroken look on the boys face.  
Jim picked the small child up, (so small, excessively so) and took him to the front. He sat John down on a play mat and told him to stay put.  
Jim then wandered up and down the aisles grabbing this and that. He had about 5 different toys (he wanted more but he could only hold so much and he did not want to leave John alone for too long) before he went to pay. He took the bag and Johns hand (John looked surprised) and they headed outside. A quick text and there was a minion at his side to take the bag from him.  
And without a word Jim lead John down the street again. Time for something to eat. What would be good, something John could eat but was also palatable for Jim.   
Jim looked at Johns face and once again saw the brightening of eyes, then the sorrow that took over as John saw the ice cream parlor.  
“John, would you like some ice cream?” Perhaps not the best thing for lunch but he wanted to spoil his little boy.  
“No thank you Si-Jim” Jim frowned. John had probably been taught to believe that he didn’t deserve anything, and considering his response when Jim asked he had probably asked if he wanted something then laughed at.  
Well then. “Well it sounds delicious to me so do you mind if we have some for lunch?”   
“O...of course not si-Jim.” Jim beamed. They headed over, settling at a table and waited for a waitress while they perused the menus. Well Jim perused and John sat on his hands and looked resolutely down at the table.  
“Hmmm, what’s better John, chocolate or vanilla.” John glanced up in surprise.   
“I…I’ve never had chocolate sir but I’ve heard its good.” Jim ignored the sir.  
“Okay then, two scoops of chocolate each, in a bowl with waffle cones and rainbow sprinkles please.” Jim told the waitress. She smiled at them both.  
“Of course.” She flashed flirty eyes at Jim, though the man ignored her until she walked away. They sat in silence until the ice cream was brought over, by a teenage boy this time.   
Jim and John stared at each other in silence for a bit until Jim gave up and took a bite of the ice cream in front of him before giving the boy an encouraging look. Slowly, so slowly John reached out and took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect ch.4 sometime next weekend.


	4. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but Here’s chapter 4 please review!

“DADDY!!!” The scream shocked Jim out of his sleep and he tumbled out of his bed hitting the ground with a thump. He shook his head, blinking dumbly for a moment.  
“DADDY!!” daddy…what…who?  
“John!” Jim leaped up running out to Johns room. He slammed in only to find John nowhere to be found.  
“John, John where are you?!” Jim was growing frantic. Then a small body came running out of the closet slamming into Jim's arms. Jim caught the tiny body and hugged him tight before collapsing onto the bed.  
“Daddy…da-hic-ddy.” His little boy was sobbing, what was wrong. He did not see anything amiss in the room but the child was so upset. A few minions who were guarding them glanced in the door and he signaled them to search for an intruder before settling John more comfortably.   
“John, sweetheart can you tell me what’s wrong?” Jim asked gently.  
“I…I was with…them again and I was scared and hurt and I couldn’t find you!” The last two words were high pitched and terror filled. John had been with Jim for a month now and a half now and this was the first time John had had a nightmare. And the first time John had called him anything other than Jim or Sir.  
“It's alright John, Daddy’s got you, everything is going to be alright. I will never let anything hurt you.”  
“p…promise Daddy?” John asked, his little arms wrapped around Jim and tears falling down his face.  
“Promise.” Jim slept with John in his bed that night.

 

“Daddy, Daddy look!” Jim turned in his chair to see 9-year-old John running to him with a piece of paper.   
“What do you have for me munchkin?” Jim asked, grabbing the boy by the middle and swinging him up into his lap. John was still too small, Jim could pick him up with barely any effort, but it was nothing like a year ago.   
“I drew you a picture, tutor Mag’s helped me.” Jim smiled at his little sunshine. Tutor Mag’s was a older woman who was teaching John all the things he needed to learn while Jim worked on his empire. And she helped keep John oblivious to the less savory parts of Jim’s lifestyle.  
After John’s first nightmare John began to trust Jim and it made Jim so happy. But strangers were difficult for John. It took months for John to talk to Mag’s and he only recently would be okay if Jim left the room. Leaving the two alone.  
Jim took the picture in hand and felt tears prick at his eyes. It was obviously John and Jim walking hand in hand.  
“Its beautiful baby, what do you say we frame it so I can keep it on my desk?” Jim asked, placing a kiss of John’s forehead.  
“Really!” John crowed excited at the prospect.  
“Of course, and after we can go get lunch.”  
“Thank you Daddy!”  
“Of course Darling.” Jim would do anything for his little boy.

 

“John this is Sebastian, he is my head of security and will be keeping us safe.” Jim said to the boy who was currently hiding behind Jim’s leg.  
Sebastian scoffed and looked annoyed until Jim sent him a sharp look.   
Jim was about to take John away when he felt him shift out of his hiding spot and walk towards Sebastian. He was giving the tall man a very serious look and Sebastian was giving the boy the stink eye.  
Jim watch, just barely holding his laughter in as John suddenly vaulted himself up and began to shimmy up the man ending up at his shoulders. The look on Sebastian’s face was hilarious.   
John crowed about how high he was and Sebastian huffed about how he wasn’t a jungle gym. They spent the rest of the day together, John high up on Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian explaining sniping techniques.   
After that day Sebastian was John’s favorite person after Jim, and Sebastian absolutely adored the little boy, no matter how much he huffed.  
“Give him back!” Jim screamed, fighting his bonds.  
“I don’t think so Mr. Moriarty.” The man stated, looking bored. “You see we want something from you and from what I understand, this” he gave John a uninterested look “is your weak point”  
John was limp in some goons arms, knocked out cold. The eleven year old had not expected the assault as he and Jim were reading in the parlor. They had rushed in, taking everyone by surprise, and knocking the boy out with a smack to the head and tying Jim up while he begged John to wake up.  
Jim snarled. “My son is none of your concern so give him back to me.”   
“Sigh, please be more original.”  
“I’ll show you original.” The voice came out of the air ducts before a black blob fell upon a goon, taking each one out systematically until it was just the leader with a knife poised against his throat.   
The man was swiftly knocked out, Jim’s bonds untied, a doctor on the way and John cuddled in Jims arms as he slowly awoke. Sebastian had a lot of fun with the man who dared to harm John.

 

“John, I…” Jim gulped. It had been three days since the incident and Jim had decided John needed to know, but he was so afraid of his child’s response. John was sitting on his bed, forced into bed rest until he could stand without getting dizzy.   
“You’re a criminal mastermind who controls most of Britain’s crime.” The words were said flatly.  
“wh..What!? How did you?” Jim was flustered.  
“Last month I was hiding in the air ducts when I heard you talking to Seb.” John said, still looking down at his hands.  
“I, oh, well.” What was Jim supposed to say to that? John was only eleven, he was too young to know about this. But…what if John wanted to leave, what if the horror of Jim’s true nature too much. What if Jim never got to hear his little (not so little anymore) boy call him Daddy ever again?  
“Daddy.” John spoke softly. Jim jumped up, staring pleadingly into those darling blue eyes.  
“Joh…”  
“Daddy, its ok. I know what you do and its fine. You would never hurt me and that is what matter. You have taken care of me since I was eight and nothing more than a beaten, broken child.”  
“oh, John, my baby boy.” Jim threw himself on John. They embraced for what seemed like hours.  
“I love you Daddy.” John sounded so young in that moment.  
“I love you too J you too John, forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Coming Of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is coming of age now. Jim's not so sure what to do with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. The last one will be an epilogue. Thank you so much for reading!!

John is 15 when he comes home with a big smile. Jim had enrolled him in high school last year, deciding that John needed a little freedom after being homeschooled for years.  
Jim askes John why he smiles so brightly, expecting an exclamation about a test score, or something like “Dad, I won the rugby game in PE today!”  
“What’s the smile for kid?” Jim asked  
“I asked a girl out today Dad, and she said yes!” John was so excited. Jim was nsure though, could his little boy really be old enough for rrelationships?   
“Really now? What’s her name?” Jim hid his uncertainty behind a smile.  
“Jessica, she’s really pretty and super nice.” John crowed, eyes bright.  
“Is that so, be sure to bring her over some time, I’d love to meet her” And see if she was deserving of Jim’s little boy.  
“Of course Dad!” John then ran up to his room leaving Jim to debate the emotions running through him.  
Was he seriously jealous just because his son had found a girlfriend? He shook his head. The uncomfortable feeling he had was probably just because Jim was so used to Johns affection being fully for him.  
Though he was still going to have Sebastian check this ‘Jessica’ out.  
_____________________________

“shh, it’s okay John.” Jim was wrapped around his boy, the 15 year old settled in his lap as if he was 9 again. The boy was sobbing.  
“I…I though she…” More sobs. The poor boy. That Jessica girl had treated john like dirt and then dumped him when he refused to use his money to buy her things (well technically it was Jim’s but John could use any of it he liked, he had access to all of Jim’s legal access and John just had to ask if he wanted anything.) He had said lunch and movie tickets were one thing but diamond necklaces and ruby earrings were another.  
“I know John, but some people are like that.” Jim was glad the girl was gone (she would be gone more permanently within the next 24 hours. Sebastian was keeping her company until Jim could get away). The idea of her with his John set Jims teeth on edge.  
“But she was so kind at first and…” John broke off and buried his head into Jim’s chest.  
“I know baby, but you still have me and Seb.”  
“And you’ll never leave me Daddy, right?” Jim smiled at the title.  
“Never Baby Boy, you are my everything.”  
When John fell asleep Jim headed out. No one hurt his little boy and this girl was going to understand that soon.

\----------------------------

 

“No Seb! Stop!” John shrieked as the burly man, who was a least a foot taller than compact, 16 year old John, threw the teen into the pool as Jim laughed, lounging on a chair.   
Sebastian jumped in after the boy and they play fought, dunking each other and laughing.  
John finally escaped Sebastian’s clutches and plopped down next to Jim.  
“Are you ever going to get into the pool Dad?” John asked.  
Jim shook his head “you know I’m not a big swimmer.”  
John opened his mouth to responds but closed it again when Jims phone when off. Jim picked it up, his facial expression immediately changing from Jim, John’s loving father to Moriarty, consulting criminal.  
“I don’t think so, Mr. Kats, you and I had a deal and Daddy doesn’t like deal breakers.” Jim had long since gotten used to conducting business in front of John and he knew that Jim’s use of “daddy” made John scrunch up his nose in that adorable way that meant, ewww.   
He flashed a funny face at John in response to the aforementioned nose scrunch and finished his discussion with the conniving drug lore who though he could one up James Moriarty.

\------------------------------

John was 17 when Jim figured it out.   
His little boy, the highlight of his life was going to grow up and leave Jim. John’s friend Sherlock Holmes (a smart boy who sometimes pissed off John and made Jim nervous) had started University and soon John would too.  
Jim was not sure he could deal with that.

\---------------------

John woke up to the smell of pancakes and leapt out of bed. He was eighteen today and had some plans to fulfill.   
Jim had the day planned out for his boy’s birthday. It would only be John, Jim and Sebastian but there would be balloons, cake and presents galore. And when Sebastian left Jim and john would spend the evening watching the Hobbit movie that Jim had bought him.  
Jim smiled at John when he entered the kitchen, walking over and placing a kiss on the sandy, blond hair.   
“Happy Birthday John.”  
“Thanks Dad.”  
The day went smoothly John was smiling, Jim was happy (and panicking, John was 18 and was going to university soon, oh god, oh god, oh god, his little boy was leaving him!!) Sebastian huffing but grinning when John gave him a giant hug after opening his gift. His very own sniper rifle.   
Once Sebastian left and the sun had begun to set John and Jim settled onto the couch to watch the movie.   
John cuddled up to Jim. Jim could not help but smile, no matter how old john got he was continually affectionate to Jim. He was his savior and John never forgot.

John smiled. He was happy.


	6. The End

Jim had never planned to be a father. But as he looked at his child he could not help but be the proudest father in the world.

His little boy was all grown up. He went through university, becoming a doctor, a surgon and though he went through a few years of working at a couple practices he soon opened his own practice and he was a well-known and respected surgeon now.

Despite John's success they still met for dinner at least once week. And Jim had slowed down on the consulting criminal role. He had plenty of money so he did not have to wok (neither did John, he knew that Jim would supply anything he ever wanted or needed but he was never one to take the easy road).

And now it was John's 40th birthday and he was happily married, had a great carrer and he was happy.

Jim hugged John tight to him, smiling boadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be posted on a weekly basis so expect ch. 2 next weekend.


End file.
